Lightning Fox of the Leaf
by roroqureshi12
Summary: One choice. One choice changed the entire course of history.


One choice. That was all it took for everything to change.

Minato fought the Nine Tails. He fought the masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha. In the end he was forced to seal the Fox inside one of his children. Naruto, Menma, Mito or Narumi. He had to choose which one would bear the burden.

Alas, he couldn't. He couldn't hurt his children like that. So he and Kushina decided. They decided to seal the Nine Tailed Fox in someone else. An orphan boy of only 8 days of age.

The two experienced shinobi used a powerful sealing jutsu. The **5 God Point **seal. However, after the sealing, Minato lost use of his chakra. According the the Slug Princess, Tsunade Senju, his loss of chakra was temporary, however, he would be unable to protect the Leaf from future attacks.

So after conversing with the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato decided to leave the village for a while with his family. At least, until he regained his use of chakra. Minato's closest friend, Fugaku Uchiha along with his wife, Mikoto Uchiha and their children, Sasuke and Aiko, decided to also go with them, in order to be able to protect his friend.

So during the early morning after the attack on the village, the Namikaze Family, along with the Uchiha Family left the village.

Unintentionally, leaving the orphaned baby, Ayato Raishin, to shoulder the hatred of the entire village. To live a life of pain and solitude, with only a few flashes of light in between. To become a scapegoat for the villagers hatred.

* * *

**6 years later**

Ayato Raishin never really understood why the villagers would look at him like that. Like he committed a great felony. He was only six for god's sake and to his knowledge he hadn't done anything. So why did the village hate him?

These were the thoughts running through the young six year old's head as he sat, staring out at the sparkling blue lake infront of him.

His eyes slowly drifted from the lake, to the Hokage monument. The Hokage's. Strongest shinobi in the entire village and respected by all. God's, he wanted some of that respect aimed at him. He had no intention of becoming Hokage, but he still wanted to become a respected shinobi. He wanted to be accepted.

"Ayato." A gentle voice spoke from behind him and the young boy's head whipped around and a large smile appeared in his face as he saw one of the most precious people in his life. Itachi Uchiha.

"Big bro Itachi!" Ayato cheered and jumped to his feet, before tackling his elder brother figure in a tight hug. Itachi chuckled and hugged the boy back. He truly adored little Ayato. After his family just left the village, leaving his uncle, Takashi Uchiha to run the Clan, he had become cold and withdrawn. The reason? His parents took his younger siblings Sasuke and Aiko with them.

Itachi became a cold individual, spending his time training, showing emotion to only Shisui Uchiha. Then one day, as he was returning from a mission, he heard cries of a young child ringing through the village. He immediately followed the fires and came across a sight that drove him mad with rage. A young, messy black haired boy who couldn't be older than four, was curled up into a ball, while a group of five chunin were ruthlessly kicking him. Needless to say, those chunin were dealt with almost immediately.

After that incident, Itachi developed an urge to protect the boy from any and all harm. Once he joined the Anbu, he asked Lord Third to give him the mission of watching over the child, one which the old kage was more than glad to give. For two years, Itachi kept an eye on the boy, dealing with any shinobi or villagers stupid enough to attack the child. Of course he couldn't stop all of them, however he did manage to make Ayato's life easier. During the third month of Itachi's watch on the child, Ayato discovered him. Itachi was shocked beyond belief. A child of four was able to detect a skilled Anbu? It was there that he found out that Ayato had great sensory skills, that had a radius as large as the village. Hiruzen deducted that it probably had to do with the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside Ayato. Anyways, after discovering him, Itachi began spending more time with the boy, talking to him, even playing with him from time to time. A brotherly bond soon developed between the two, as Ayato gained his second most precious person, the first being the Third Hokage.

"Hey, big bro!" Ayato called out, pulling Itachi out from the depths of his mind. "Did you get the thing you promised?"

Itachi smiled and nodded, reaching out into his back pocket. He pulled out a seemingly ordinary piece of square paper and held it out for Ayato to take, which the boy did. He stared at the paper for a few seconds, before remembering his manners.

"Thank you very much, big bro Itachi." Ayato said politely and Itachi ruffled his head, playfully, making the child pout.

"No problem, Ayato." Itachi replied. "Now do you know how to use the chakra paper?"

Ayato rapidly nodded his head. "Yeah, I saw a few genin doing it. All I have to do is pump chakra into it, right?" Itachi nodded and Ayato determinedly looked at the paper, concentrating. Slowly, a burst of chakra when from his body to the paper, while Itachi watched in curiosity. The effects were instantaneous. The paper first crumpled up into a small ball, causing Itachi's eyes to widen, and then turned into ash. Ayato blinked a few times before looking at his elder brother.

"So I have a lightning and fire affinity, huh?" He hummed and Itachi shook his head.

"You have an incredibly high lightning affinity." Itachi corrected. "That's impressive, Ayato." The jinchurki grinned, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed at the praise. Itachi smirked. "I think I should teach you your first jutsu now."

Ayato's eyes immediately began sparkling with anticipation. He was a six year boy and the idea that people could breathe fire out of their mouth and create earth walls from the ground put him in a state of awe.

Itachi walked closer to the edge of the lake and then went through a series of hand signs, before taking a deep breath in.

"**Fire Style, Great Fireball Jutsu**!" A large, blazing ball of fire shot out from the Uchiha's mouth and rocketed above the lake. Ayato watched in awe at the jutsu as it died down and Itachi glanced at him with a smirk.

"Think you want to give it a try?" Itachi asked the child who pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**2 Years Later Ayato Age: 8**

Hiruzen Sarutobi puffed out some smoke as he gazed down at the village, through the window of his office.

8 years. It had been 8 years since the Namikaze and Uchiha families left the village. Hiruzen had received a message via carrier bird from Minato, stating that the man had finally regained his use of chakra, however, he was planning to stay away from the village for a bit longer so he could get back into shape as he had been inactive for 8 years.

Hiruzen's thoughts went from Minato, to the Nine Tails jinchuriki, Ayato Raishin. The child had started going to the Academy last year and had already achieved the title of dead last.

Hiruzen was no idiot though. He knew that the child had been training with Itachi and SThere was no way that Ayato would be dead last. It was the doing of the instructors who held hatred against the child for being the jailer of the Nine Tailed Fox. The worst part was that he couldn't do anything about it. The Council had already raged when they heard that he was allowing child to become a ninja. They would go ballistic if they heard he was giving the child special treatment even if he did deserve it.

His thought were cut off from going any further when the seal on his desk began flaring up. The seal was connected to a seal he had placed on Ayato, for the boy's protection. So if it was activated...that meant the boy was in danger.

"ANBU!" The Third Hokage roared and instantly five masked ninja appeared infront of him. Sarutobi didn't even bother to give them their orders as he body flickered away, knowing that they would follow him.

The old kage focused on the seal he had placed on young Ayato and appeared infront of an alley way, his Anbu arriving soon after. The sight that the shinobi and kage stumbled upon made their eyes widen to horrific proportions.

Pinned to the wall was a severely injured Ayato, with long gashes running down his neck. On his chest, the word 'demon' had been engraved. His wrists were pulled together and pinned to the wall with a kunai. All around him stood villagers, laughing as they tortured the demon.

Suddenly a massive wave of killing intent rolled into the alley and the villagers turned scared when they saw that the Third Hokage had been standing there.

"Gr...grand...pa." Ayato rasped, before his head fell limp. Hiruzen Sarutobi's eyes widened in rage.

"Anbu." He spoke dangerously, his voice coming out steely cold and unforgiving. "Take these fools to Ibiki and Anko. Tell them that they have free reign to do whatever they want to these insects."

The Anbu obeyed and immediately grabbed the villagers and flickered away. Hiruzen quickly ran over to the young child and removed the kunai from his wrists, allowing the boy's small body to fall into his arms.

* * *

**Ayato's Mindscape**

Ayato's eyes shot wide open and he found himself standing in a sewer. There was water up to the his knees. Pipes lined the wide walls. That wasn't what drew Ayato's attention, though. What really drew his attention was the massive cage. It stood as high as the Hokage Monument. Ayato was sure that he could easily walk in between the massive red bars. But he doubted this cage was for something as small as him…

"**Oh? My flesh bag of a container finally comes to greet me after all these years…**" A dark chuckle echoed from behind the bars. "**Why don't you step closer?**"

Ayato's eyes widened when he saw a massive fox with nine tails, standing behind the cage. Instantly, he realized who it was.

"Nine Tailed Fox." He whispered underneath his breath and the fox laughed. Ayato was no fool. Whenever the villagers would chase him and beat him, they'd always call him the demon fox. Didn't take a genius to figure out why they called him that.

"**So you aren't a complete fool. Then you will know that it would be smart to release me now. If you do so now, I will make your death painless**." The Nine Tailed Fox snarled and Ayato eyed the demon warily.

"I'd rather not."

Suddenly a large white claw jutted out of the cage and Ayato jumped back a few feet. The fox glared at him with hatred in his eyes.

"**Then when I escape this prison, I will make you sure that your death will be excruciatingly painful.**" The demon spat out.

Ayato smirked. "Wow, your grumpy. Must be your time of the month."

Silence reigned in the sewers as the demon and host stared at each other. Suddenly, the Nine Tailed Fox let out a roar so powerful that it blew Ayato back several feet. The water around his feet was pushed away.

"**Foolish human! Do you have any idea who you are speaking to! I am the Nine Tailed Fox, the strongest of the Tailed Beasts**!"

The Fox stopped his rant when he noticed that Ayato wasn't paying attention and was instead yawning. One massive eyebrow twitched.

"**...you brat.**" The demon snarled and Ayato blinked before looking up at the massive fox.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you were here." Ayato bluntly said, causing another giant eyebrow twitch to occur. Suddenly, Ayato recalled the events that occurred before he arrived in this place.

"How am I here?" Ayato whispered but the Nine Tails heard him. "Aren't I supposed to be dead?"

"**You can thank me for that brat**." The Nine Tailed Fox grumbled. "**I healed your injuries like I always have, after your Hokage took care of the insects that tortured you."**

Ayato's eyes widened in shock, before a small smile appeared on his face. The boy turned to the demon and did something that the Nine Tails would have never expected from a human of all creatures. Ayato bowed down to him.

"Thank you for healing me." He said in a soft voice and the demon stared down at the boy with a giant red eye. This brat...he was different.

"**Whatever, brat**." The Fox yawned loudly. "**Now would you please get out. Your presence is annoying.**"

Ayato grinned, before getting up onto his feet.

"Sure, but I'll be back." He told the Fox. "You look like you need someone to talk to. Must be lonely in here."

"**I am the great Nine Tailed Fox! I don't get lonely!**" The demon Fox roared and Ayato chuckled.

"Everyone gets lonely, Nine Tails. You're not showing it, but I know that your lonely too." Ayato then thrust his hand forwards and held his thumb up. "That's why I'm going to talk with you everyday. So you don't have to be alone anymore."

With that, Ayato's body slowly began to disappear as he left the mind scape. As the Nine Tails watched him go, he chuckled.

_What a weird brat._

* * *

**_authors note: _**

**_alright here its, my first naruto fanfiction depicting my oc as the nine tails jinchurki instead of naruto. As you can see, my story already defiates from canon quite a bit. review if you want me to change ayato's pairing as ive chosen yugito. there is only one other choice, ill put up a poll on my profile page. _**


End file.
